


Kendra Vs. Ronodin

by candlemouse



Category: Fablehaven Series - Brandon Mull, dragonwatch - Fandom
Genre: Also ronodin is canonically seventeen, COTTG SPOILERS, Drabble, Gen, If only I had the brain power to title it, Tension, eh, if you had also originally thought he was a middle aged man like me, kind of, okay so imagine they had to fight in the gladiator thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27966461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candlemouse/pseuds/candlemouse
Summary: Kendra and Ronodin face off in the gladiator arena.
Relationships: Ronodin & Kendra Sorenson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Kendra Vs. Ronodin

It was so unfair. 

Kendra had actual work to do, and it did not have to do with entertaining a bunch of giants. Especially not the queen.

The dark unicorn grinning across the arena did not share the same qualms. 

The final count began. “10…”

Maybe this was a good thing. After all, when did she ever get a chance to take a stab at him?

“9…”

It’s not like he’d actually get hurt.

”8…”

Hopefully, she wouldn’t either. They were guests of the queen.

”7…”

However, this was the repercussion to Kendra’s lie about being scratched.

“6…”

Maybe she was allowed to be harmed.

“5…”

Unease pooled in her stomach. She should’ve asked someone about their legal system. Dectus had acted like this was normal. So it shouldn’t be that dangerous, right? That wouldn’t be a sustainable system! But...this was giants.

“2…”

Shadows cast off her sword spun as she twisted it in her grip. Pulling from the same courage that she used to face dragons, Kendra straightened. 

“1…”

One thing’s for sure—the audience was definitely getting a show.

The metal bars retreated into the ground and allowed her access into the arena. Scowling, Kendra stepped into the light. Jeers emanated from the spectators as they laid eyes on the tiny opponents. 

“Now, Kendra, I don’t want to hurt you.” Sunlight reflected off his smug grin. His sword was still sheathed in his scabbard. “However, Kendra—wait—”

Dirt slid under her sneakers as she ran at him, sword drawn.

Moments before her blade pierced his chest, his sword was drawn and clanging against the vicious metal.

Heavy breathing permeated his voice as their faces were mere inches away. “And here I thought we were going to have a civil conversation.”

“I don’t share the same reservations as you.” Kendra pressed her blade harder, unsure of how to get out of the situation. She had had lessons on sword fighting but they didn’t quite go over this. 

“The audience can see that.” His eyes glinted mischievously, staring down at her.

Growling, she could practically feel the giant queen’s stare. 

Ronodin pressed and slid his sword over and out, forcing Kendra’s arm wide. 

Jumping back, she pulled her blade back over her body in a defensive stance. 

“Where’s the horn? I thought that was your usual weapon.” His dark hair was out of its usual place, obscuring part of his face.

“Like hell I’m letting you get that.”

“You say that like there’s a way someone like you could stop me.”

“Someone like me?” Anger swelled and choked Kendra. She didn’t have to restrain it now. “Someone like me? You’re no match for someone like me.”

“Oh really?” He let his sword drag through the sand as he slowly stepped toward her. 

“You have no regard for harming people. You kidnapped my brother. You’re a bad person.” Her voice didn’t waver even as she hit the wall of the arena.

His sword lifted her chin. “What good are your morals doing you now?”

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this for a friend very late in like 10 minutes and never actually edited it so...have fun!


End file.
